The Windows Of the Past and the Future
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: This story is based of a fan-fiction where Ichigo is kidnapped when a baby by Aizen and Gin, they raise him and Ichigo hates his father and all soul reapers. He's returned to the soul society by force by Ishinn. Ichigo is fueled by anger and a girl who has the same eyes as him appears before him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

Chapter 1: Who is she?

" Anger isn't healthy for you." Ichigo turned to see a black long haired girl walking down to him from the sky, she had world of the living clothes, combat boots, and a big short sword strapped on her back. Ichigo felt her reatsu and he couldn't believe it, the girl had hollow reatsu, but it had a calm to it, not wild, but also her reatsu seemed familiar. Ichigo looked into her brown amber orbs that reminded him of his, her black raven hair that was long and wild showed that she never cut it. She seemed to be looking at his eyes and what Ichigo saw was concern.

" Why do you care? " Ichigo asks.

"Because a man that holds on to there hate could be consumed by it." She answered, she had arrived to the ground and Ichigo couldn't stop looking at her amber orbs that seemed to looking right threw his soul. Ichigo felt exposed as her eyes looked right at him and then she took out her sanpakto. The sword had the hilt of Ichigo's Bankai, chains where on the tip of the hilt, the sword was as thick and big as Zangetsu when it was sealed, the difference was that it was a short sword. All of a sudden Ichigo stood in the Kurosaki house hold, in there Ichigo heard a baby he turned to see the girl looking down at a crib, there was a smile on her face as she looked down, Ichigo walked closer and he couldn't believe what he saw it was an orange haired baby and it smiled up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Chapter 2: The Window of the Past

Ichigo with no doubt in his mind knew who that baby was, it was him. He looked up to meet the young girl's eyes that reminded him of his.

" Look at that, when your a kid you have no anger just curiosity and innocence. Isn't it nice to be a kid?" She asked him as she said that baby Ichigo laughed and smiled and then he noticed another women next to the girl and him. The women's hair was almost orange, but Ichigo knew who she was, because he had seen pictures, the women standing right next to him was his mother Masaki, she grabs the young little Ichigo and she hold him in her arms happily and little Ichigo smiles.

" My little Ichigo..." she sighs " One who protects." She said proudly and then comes out Ishinn who smothers them both with his bubbly attitude. Ichigo was filed by rage and then he felt the girl's hand on his shoulder, to turn him around he looked at the crib and heard a crying Ichigo. He was confused he turned around and didn't see his parents. Time had shifted and Ichigo was seeing as Aizen and Gin took little Ichigo and raised him as his own, he then saw his parents cry, mostly Ishinn was the loudest and then they where in empty Kurosaki household.

"What was that?" He asked her.

" The window of the past, it takes more energy to open the door."she said sitting down in the living room sofa.

" Past? " he asks, she grins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

Chapter 3: I am...

" Well I wanted to show you your future, but you don't even know who you are, you don't know your past, so I showed it you, you where taken by Aizen and Gin when you where very little, but I guess you already know that, you hate your biological father who only wanted you to be safe and will love you until he dies. You hate him why is that? " she asked, Ichigo thought hard for the reason, but he couldn't find it and then that's when he noticed it... AIZEN! It was Aizen, fuck he was brainwashed, Rukia was right. DAMN! The girl steeped back as she felt Ichigo's reatsu flare madly, she shook her head sadly and gave him a punch on the chin.

" What the hell was that for!?" He screamed. She on the other hand calmly said.

" Anger, don't let it consume you baka."

The girl did not expect Ichigo to calm down easily, the girl saw in his eyes he was curious.

" Who are you? " he asked, the girl sighted.

" My name is Yuki Kurosaki."

" We're related? " he asked

" Yyyeeeah," she gave a long yeah. He waited patiently for her to continue.

"In what way?" he asked patiently.

" I'm your daughter." She said hoping he wouldn't faint on her, or scream at her that she was a fuckin' lair, but you know what he took it rather well."You know Yuki that explains a lot why your reatsu is so familiar."

Chapter 4: The Future part 1

Yuki grinned at her father a smile that said obliviously she was happy. She outstretched her hand to him and he gladly accepted it they stood on other window and Ichigo saw an older self with longer hair smiling up at a beautiful black haired women. She had on a beautiful kimono lightish blue with beautiful flowers, the women in every way was beautiful to Ichigo and older Ichigo.

"Is that your mom?" Ichigo asked her daughter, Yuki nodded. Ichigo took a closer look at the women and when he recognized her deep violet eyes, Ichigo was very surprised.

" Rukia," older Ichigo grinned at his wife the women raised an eyebrow.

"What Ichigo? " she asked

" Say hello to Yuki and past me." He said grinning wider, Rukia smiled she went down to her stomach and cradle.

"My dear Yuki, "she smiled and then said "Hurry up Strawberry and fuck me." Ichigo turned red as a strawberry and older Ichigo cracked up and lade a loving hand on his wife's cheak.

"Love that wont be until years later." Older Ichigo reminded her, Rukia pouted and then the image faded to show a chibi Yuki walk with her toddler legs and then get hit by a man with white robes and blue hair.

"Hey Yuki." The man smiled happily

"Grim Kitty play with me," young Yuki ordered.

"Yes my Queen," he said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

Chapter 4: The Future part 1

Yuki grinned at her father a smile that said obliviously she was happy. She outstretched her hand to him and he gladly accepted it they stood on other window and Ichigo saw an older self with longer hair smiling up at a beautiful black haired women. She had on a beautiful kimono lightish blue with beautiful flowers, the women in every way was beautiful to Ichigo and older Ichigo.

"Is that your mom?" Ichigo asked her daughter, Yuki nodded. Ichigo took a closer look at the women and when he recognized her deep violet eyes, Ichigo was very surprised.

" Rukia," older Ichigo grinned at his wife the women raised an eyebrow.

"What Ichigo? " she asked

" Say hello to Yuki and past me." He said grinning wider, Rukia smiled she went down to her stomach and cradle.

"My dear Yuki, "she smiled and then said "Hurry up Strawberry and fuck me." Ichigo turned red as a strawberry and older Ichigo cracked up and lade a loving hand on his wife's cheak.

"Love that wont be until years later." Older Ichigo reminded her, Rukia pouted and then the image faded to show a chibi Yuki walk with her toddler legs and then get hit by a man with white robes and blue hair.

"Hey Yuki." The man smiled happily

"Grim Kitty play with me," young Yuki ordered.

"Yes my Queen," he said happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

Chapter 5: The future part 2

The future shifted a little bit closer to the Ichigo's present.

"Who was he?" Ichigo asked his daughter he did not like the way the bluenette looked at his daughter.

"He is Grimmjow my boyfriend, he is the reason I have a lot of Hollow retsu."

"Grimmjow is a hollow," Ichigo said outraged, Yuki sighted.

" I didn't start have feeling for that asshole until I was 44, so don't worry." Yuki assured, but Ichigo still didn't like it.

"Dad you told me to appear before you and open your eyes about Aizen since mom is scared at you at the momment the only people who could get through your thick skull is me an her, but since the power of my sanpakto is the master of time you told me to talk to your younger self, other reason is that he went through what you went through, so I was suppose to be here." She explained, Ichigo nodded understanding. Yuki smiled and opened the door to Ichigo's present.

"See you later Yuki." Ichigo waved, her future daughter smiled and waves goodbye to her father.

"Goodbye dad and I'll see you in the future," the girl waved.

The End


End file.
